CASIA: Aftermath (AKA Season 5)
This the CASIA Roleplay Season 5 plot/lore and episode count. HERE WE GO! CASIA: Aftermath (Season 5) is different from the other 4 seasons. Unlike the other 4 seasons, Season 5 will be heavily focusing on dark and sinister themes; more mature themes unlike its predecessor seasons which focused more on comedy. The last episode of CASIA: Aftermath (Season 5) will mark an end for the entire CASIA series. Plot/Lore/Whatever NOTE: Rex left Casia BEFORE the plot begins, that's why he is nowhere in the plot. At this time, The citizens of Casia are getting more and more angry due to the leader, Weo Chail, Being absolutely horrible at his job; this will be called the Casian Revolution; a historical event in Casian history. And so they call for a government overthrow, but who will be the new leader? Thats where Death66 comes in. Death66 ended up kicking out Tee Vee, transferring Tee vee to... Cyro's phone. And he ended up rallying up all of the people who were going to do it at Cadrehel, claiming to be the true leader this country needs. The people, blinded by overthrowing Weo and not considering the consequences, overthrew the Government, forming a new government similar to Fascism. Soon, EVERYTHING went wrong. The leader became a dictator, ended all traces of respawn, and started making Casia a more formal country to meet up the world's current standards. He ended up creating the "Hit list of wanted people." And whoopty do, the crew is on the list! The remaining bits of the crew meet up and have 2 choices-Surrender and die, or run. Of course, they selected run, what sane person would select the suicidal option? Anyways, the crew is now running away from the government, setting their sights on a place away from Casia, never to return to the island. Episode Count S05E01 - New Enemies from the Cold This episode starts with the crew leaving the Cadrehel area and finding a man in a little cabin and encountering a bounty hunter sent after them. S05E02 - Lab Lights Out This episode features Edwin Sisson and our main antagonist, Death66. It sets place in Sisson's lab. In the episode, Edwin gets a surprise visit with our villain... S05E03 - Meanwhile at the Capital Back at the capital, Cadrehel. Death66 gets a visit from someone about blueprints, and then a surprise trio. S05E04 - Desert Hot New Returns The crew arrives at Cremedrel; when they arrive, they immediately notice military activities occurring... S05E05 - A Strange Encounter The crew's ship crash lands, leaving them to stay at a military. While there, they get visited by something special. Jeddy is ditched as the crew is rushing... S05E06 - The Meeting The crew enters a little town, and finds a strange warehouse; meeting a new and unknown person... Oh and Jeddy returns after being ditched by the crew in a rush. S05E07 - New Friends After experiencing a weird dream with Myalo, the crew fights off the military. They hide in a nearby strip mall and meet some new faces... Those new faces being Balloon Man and Robottomeido. S05E08 - Intervention Back at the capital, Death66 gets a request for a meeting from a UN agent. After dealing with an angry crowd, having something... mysterious, happen. He gets to the meeting to discuss... things. S05E09 - The Mytrotius Forest The crew ends up getting near the Mytrotius forest, home to an old tribe in the Tribal-Casia days as well as a current murder case after hearing it from a newly obtained radio. They end up finding the police tape covering the area of the forest around the scene. From there, they travel down a dirt path to find more than they bargained for... S05E10 - Omega After meeting up with a fallen hiker, the crew ends up finding an unknown battleground of ages back then. That is when they meet the most dangerous thing on their journey, in which that same thing also allies with the other villains too... There are 4 more episodes but they (the original Casia crew) don't want to record them down.